Meli: Tales of the Void
Meli: Tales of the Void is an upcoming World of Meli Original Movie, slated for a Summer 2018 Release. It is loosely based on the cancelled series of the same name. The movie was first announced on September 17, 2017. It will be the first fully animated World of Meli Original Movie, and the second overall. Premise Good meets Evil in this all new World of Meli Original Movie! The Void is a peaceful place, one that it's inhabitants have known all their lives. But when unknown evil forces invade, it's up to our heroes to save it! Join Meli, Maddie, Hooded Figure, Marshal, Katie, and Sue on the most epic tale yet to save The Void! Production Meli: Tales of the Void ''was originally conceived as a series; the first series on World of Meli to feature voice acting. The series would have followed the misadventures of Meli, Hooded Figure, and Marshal, with no ongoing story arc. Characters such as Maddie, Katie and Sue were meant to only play minor roles, and the episodes would have been 5-7 minutes in length. However, the series was cancelled in July 2017, only 3 months after its announcement. However, due to booming support for the series, Meli didn't want to drop it entirely; and after months of planning, the series was greenlit as a WOMOM, and production began. The announcement video revealed some major production art, and the main cast. A week later, during a live ''Big Meli Update ''presentation, a whole segment was pushed onto the movie, revealing the premise, title, audition info, and voice cast. The script was completed on November 13, 2017. An animatic of the film is scheduled for completion by March 2018, when dialogue will be recorded. Cast The movie will be fully animated, and will be the first full-length World of Meli animated film, as well as the first with voice acting. '''Meli Salcido '''as: Meli - One of the main characters, and with the Power of Creation. He always looks after his friends, and will do anything to protect them. Evil Meli - One of the main antagonists in the film. Evil Meli is a Meli from an alternate universe, one where Meli didn't make any friends, and destroyed said universe shortly after turning evil. Kako - The main antagonist of the film. He wants to harvest Meli and the Smiley Flowers in order to create an unstoppable army. Tumble - An antagonist. He throws giant Dwayne the Rocks as his main attack. He doesn't talk, and only has some grunts. '''Devon Johnson '''as: Hooded Figure - One of the main characters, and the smartest one in the group. He, along with Katie, have been preserving Smiley Flowers in a secret land in order to save them from extinction. '''Leigh Leonard' as: Maddie''' '- The "princess" of the Void. She resides in The Castle, and is the most athletic of the group, making her being able to reach places others can't. '''Ryan Russo' as: Marshal - He runs a music shop with his friend and girlfriend Cam and Ribbon. He joins the group in the adventure. Josie Littlecreek '''as: Katie - Hooded Figure's partner, and the smartest when it comes to directions and landforms. She and Hooded Figure have been preserving Smiley Flowers, in order to save them from extinction. She and Meli will have a falling out later in the movie. Sue - Maddie's lady in waiting. She secretly wants to hang out with the group, but is too scared to. She has to take a special medicine, or else she'll turn into a giant, fire breathing dragon. '''Drake Casey as: Blitz - One of the main antagonists. He is made of fire, and has a giant ego. He believes he is too perfect to even go on the mission to destroy the Void. Release ''Meli: Tales of the Void ''is planned to release within the time frame of July 20 - August 7.